Whatever happens
by Onks
Summary: Ou comment j'ai été obligée de sortir du fin fond des archives du 50ème étage de la Poudlard Corporation, pour travailler avec un gros naze.


Chapitre 1

Excédée, je posais brutalement mon sac au pied de mon bureau.

\- Désolé pour le retard Cora, Bagheera a encore fait des siennes.

\- Pas de soucis Noé, tu sais très bien que rien ne presse dans notre service, me répond ma collègue avec un sourire.

Je jetais un rapide regard circulaire sur mon lieu de travail. En effet, le service archivage de la très grande et très mondialement connue Poudlard Corporation ne vivait pas dans le stress. Situé au dernier étage d'un gratte ciel de 50 étages, et peu connu, à tel point que certains employés ne connaissent même pas son existence, le service, composé de moi et Cora, s'occupe de gérer toutes les archives de l'entreprise. Un poste « tranquille et sur », comme je l'avais présenté à mes parents, après qu'ils soient passé de la joie, d'apprendre que j'avais été engagée par la Poudlard Corporation, au désappointement, d'apprendre que j'allai seulement y ranger « de la paperasse ».

Mon choix de travail résumait bien ma vie, tranquille, plate, banale. Cela revenait aussi à me résumer moi. D'une taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains banales, des yeux marrons banales, des formes banales, une couleur de peau n'ayant même pas su se décider entre le blanc et le noir. Banale, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu que me vie soit. Parfois, je me dis que je pourrais faire une grande carrière, devenir ingénieur, docteur ou inventeur, puis je me rappelle que pour cela, il faudrait travailler dur, et s'il y a une chose que ne supporte pas, c'est bien cela.

C'est pourquoi après avoir passé mon bac sans fournir de gros efforts, et en obtenant tout juste la moyenne, je me suis lancée dans la vie active, malgré les protestations de mes parents. Bagage en main, j'ai quitté le foyer familiale pour venir habiter dans un appartement à Londres, pas loin de mon nouveau travail, qui lui ne me demanderait pas trop d'efforts. La grande ville comme la grande entreprise procurent le même avantage : l'anonymat. Pas forcément d'un naturel timide, j'ai juste toujours aimé me fondre dans la masse, ne pas avoir à m'occuper des regards sur moi, vivre une vie tranquille en somme.

Je m'installai à mon poste de travail, et mis en route mon ordinateur, puis patientais en tapotant mes doigts sur la table.

\- Dis, tu mange à la cafétéria avec moi à midi? m'interpella Cora.

Au mot cafétéria, mes doigts s'interrompirent, et une montée de stress prit mon corps. Cora le perçut et rajouta :

\- Oh allez, tu sais très bien que le mardi ce n'est pas lui qui sert.

Je me forçais à sourire et lui répondit à l'affirmative, me maudissant. Parce que voila, la seule fois de ma vie ou j'ai voulu me sortir de ma routine, de la morosité de ma vie, ce fut un échec cuisant. En effet, il y a deux semaines, moi, Noé Carlson, je me suis lancée.

Depuis les 2 ans et 7 mois que je travaille à Poudlard Corporation, je n'ai pas eu la chance de croiser beaucoup d'autres personnes, restant au 50ème étage et n'en descendant que pour manger et pour les rares réunions. Seulement voila, c'est lors du « descendre pour manger » que cela est arrivé : j'ai flashé sur un homme. Cela m'étais rarement arrivé dans ma vie banale. Je n'avais eu que quelques relations adolescentes au lycée, sans sentiments forts, et sans longue durée. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, lorsque je commença à travailler à Poudlard Corporation. L'homme qui me servait chaque jour avec le sourire ma purée, mes frites et mes steaks hachés me fit fondre. J'ai donc, pendant 2 ans et 7 mois, attrapé l'assiette qu'il me tendait avec des mains tremblantes, et bafouillé une « bonne journée » à son sourire éclatant. Mais c'est aussi au bout de 2 ans et 7 mois, que Cora en eu assez de ma passivité face à mon béguin, et m'obligea à agir. J'ai donc révolu 20 ans de laisser faire, et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, lui ais demandé, au moment de commander, comment il s'appelait. J'ai eu droit comme réponse à un poli« pardon, quel plat ? » qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine tandis que je bafouillais « la..la semoule ». Cet échec, pas si cuisant que ça vous me direz, mais qui l'était pour moi, me conforta dans ma tranquillité et me vaccina contre l'envie d'en sortir.

\- Et puis, tu n'en sais rien, il n'avait peut être pas juste compris, me lança Cora d'un air malicieux.

\- Compris ou pas, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'était pas intéressé ! lui répondis-je.

Cora soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant à quel point j'étais têtue. Je retournais à mon ordinateur, enfin allumé, en me disant qu'au final, je ne saurai jamais son nom, et c'était tant mieux comme ça. Après tout, j'aimais ma vie comme elle était, et je voulais qu'elle reste la même.

* * *

Des formations payées de développement personnel. Voila la nouvelle lubie des Ressources Humaines, qu'elle venait de nous exposer lors d'une réunion avec tout le personnel (chose rare !). A ce demander où ils ont été chercher ça. Soupirant, je m'asseyais sur le tabouret présent dans les étagères des archives. Développement personnel voulait dire vaincre sa timidité, voulait dire jeu de rôles, voulait dire collaborer avec d'autres personnes de l'entreprise. Je n'étais pas contre l'idée, j'étais juste contre le fait de devoir sortir de mon quotidien.

\- Ah non Noé !

Je sursautais, et relevais la tête. Cora était plantée devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, et me regardait avec un air mécontent.

\- Quoi ? dis-je innocemment.

\- Je sais à quoi tu pense. Pas envie de faire des efforts, de changer ton train-train, blablabla... Au contraire, ça va être bien ! On va rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, sortir de la poussière des archives un peu ! Puis, ça peut pas être si terrible, et je suis sûre qu'on va être ensembles.

\- Oui oui, t'as surement raison.

Je lui souriais, et me levais pour continuer de ranger les dossiers. Cora me retourna mon sourire, satisfaite, et retourna à son bureau. Du haut de ses 1m50, de ses cheveux coupés au carré et de ses yeux pétillants, elle avait le chic pour me redonner le sourire et me bouger un peu, même si elle pouvait parfois être épuisante. Je travaillais avec elle depuis le début, et on s'était toujours bien entendues. Je finis par me raisonner en me disant que déjà, les formations étaient payées, donc rien à débourser, et qu'ensuite, cela ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

* * *

Pas me faire de mal, tu parle. Je soupirai, et me retournai vers mes nouveaux camarades de travail. Le concept de la formation, qui semblait si ingénieux, avait été de nous mettre par groupes de 3, groupes que l'on allait garder tout le long de la formation. Le but était de réaliser les exercices entre nous. J'avais eu de la chance, j'étais tombée sur le frère de Cora, Romain, qui travaillait au service Commercial, et que j'avais eu l'occasion de côtoyer quelques fois, et qui était sympa. Le dernier membre du groupe était un brun que je n'avais jamais vu, ma foi pas désagréable à regarder, mais qui pour l'instant gardait un sourire en coin taquin et dérangeant.

\- Tout d'abord, avant de commencer les exercices, vous avez un quart d'heure pour faire connaissance. Après tout, vous allez être amener à travailler ensembles, donc autant apprendre à vous connaître ! nous fis l'organisateur de la formation, un type nommé Albert pas plus grand que Cora qui semblait s'amuser plus que tout.

Je souris à Cora qui me regardait, 3 tables plus loin, ayant l'air inquiète. Elle me répondis par un sourire éclatant et se retourna vers son groupe, composé de 2 roux qui semblaient prendre la formation pour leur heure de sieste.

\- Bon euh... puisque personne se lance, je commence, déclara Romain, attirant mon attention.

Effectivement je ne m'étais pas précipité pour commencer, et l'autre membre du groupe semblait se contenter de nous observer avec un air moqueur.

\- Alors, je m'appelle Romain Morris,

\- Bonjour Romain, le coupa le brun, mimant ironiquement les réunions alcooliques anonymes.

Je le regardais, étonnée qu'il sache parler, en plus pour faire de l'humour, tandis que Romain souriait à la blague.

\- J'ai 24 ans et je travaille au service Commercial depuis 4 ans maintenant, ça me plais, et voila, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre, continua Romain en souriant.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même geste vers moi, attendant que je parle. Bien, apparemment, j'avais été désignée d'office comme la suivante.

\- Ahem... Alors je m'appelle Noé Carlson,

\- Juste Noé ? me coupa le brun, ce qui semblait décidément être sa spécialité.

\- Oui juste Noé, lui répondis-je agacée, ayant suffisamment entendu cette question lors de mon enfance. J'ai bientôt 21 ans, et je travaille au service archives depuis...

\- Le service archives ?

\- Oui, le service archives ! répliquais-je sèchement, n'appréciant pas être coupée.

Le brun ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que rigoler, tandis que Romain retenait un sourire.

\- On en apprend tout les jours sur cette entreprise tient ! Et vous faites quoi au « service archives » ? mima-t-il avec ses doigts.

\- On classe les dossiers de l'entreprise, je répondis du bout des lèvres, piquée par la moquerie.

\- Job passionnant, en somme, me lança-t-il , reprenant son sourire en coin.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de lui lancer un regard noir en croisant les bras. Le brun perçut mon regard, et se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être malpoli. Et ton travail te plait-il ? me demanda-t-il, ayant l'air sincère mais gardant toujours son sourire agaçant.

Je le jaugeais du regard quelques secondes, essayant de déceler la moquerie, puis répondais :

\- Oui, c'est un travail agréable.

Le brun sembla satisfait de ma réponse et ne se départit pas de son sourire. Je me recalais sur ma chaise, tandis que Romain et moi regardions le brun, attendant qu'il se présente.

\- Je suis James Potter, j'ai 23 ans et je travaille à la Direction depuis 2 ans. Mon père est un des patrons de l'entreprise, sentit-il besoin de rajouter, comme si cela était une information capitale.

Soupirant, je croisais le regard souriant de Romain, puis tournais le mien sur mes mains, que je croisais et décroisais. Je sentais que cette formation continue allait être longue... très longue.


End file.
